Just Lost In Your Eyes
by Immaginare
Summary: 17 years after Breaking Dawn, Edward and Bella are divorced. Alice and Edward are married, and Bella and Jacob are married. Bella hasn't seen anyone in the Cullen family, including Renesmee, in 15 years. What happens when fate brings them all together?
1. Breaking My Heart

Bella's POV

"That _girl!_"

I threw another vase at the wall, watching the shards scatter across the floor.

Why? Of all people, why my own _daughter?_ Although, Renesmee hardly counts as my daughter. I haven't seen her in 15 years.

I remember how angry I was the day I found out Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee. But I had never imagined back then that Edward and I would not spend eternity together. That I would marry Jacob! And that I would have to share him with Renesmee, who as I mentioned before, _is my daughter!_

I threw another vase.

I heard the door open and close, and Jacob ran in. "Bella! Honey, are you okay?"

"No, no I'm not, Jacob. Where were you? I woke up and you were gone." Jacob was silent. "You were with Renesmee, weren't you?" He sighed.

I sniffled. "Did you… you know…,"

"Oh, Bella," he said. "Of course we didn't. She's only 17. I'm pretty sure that's illegal!"

"I know, I know. I just… I get jealous sometimes." Jacob moved closer to me and took me into a big hug.

"Well, how is she?" I asked shyly. "She's fine. And in case you were wondering, so is Edward."

"God, I can't believe you're still friends with him." Jacob laughed. "You know, it's actually easier to be around him when I know you're not… well, you know..." he said, blushing. I smiled.

"That's right… I've got someone _else_ now…" I looked at him, and saw the question in his eyes.

"No, Jacob. Not tonight. I just… I can't." Jacob looked surprised. "Why, Bells? What'd I do wrong?"

I sighed. "Nothing. It's just… I mean…" But I saw the hurt in his eyes, and backtracked. "Sorry. Don't know what came over me. Sure. I'd…um, love to." I conjured up the most seductive smile I could at the moment.

"That's my baby!" He took me onto the bed as I held back my tears. Only as he began to unbutton my shirt did I force myself to black out. And when I woke, he held me as all he could say was "Renesmee."

...

Renesmee's POV

"That _woman!_"

I plopped down on my bed and began to cry. "Why does _she_ get him? I'm his imprint! He's supposed to love me, not my _mother_!" I got back up and started pacing. What was I doing wrong? I said all the charming stuff, and I was even starting to wear the lingerie Alice had gotten me for my birthday (by the way: gah!) And yet, Jacob was still married to Bella. The question that I tried to keep out of my head 24 hours a day floated up again.

"Are you sure he really loves you?"

I sighed. No, I'm really not. I put my pillow up to my head and tried to suffocate myself, until I remembered that one of the (not) so lucky advantages of being half-vampire was that it was pretty hard to kill me.

Well whoop-dee-frickin-doo.

My door abruptly opened, and Alice walked in.

"Hey, Nessie," she said hesitantly. "You okay?"

I sniffed. "I want him, Alice. I want him to be mine. Only mine.

"Oh, Nessie," she said, and brought my head down into her lap. I half-laughed through my tears. "Alice, I told you not to call me that. I'm 17 now, not 5."

"You're just like your mother."

I quickly sat up and stared at her. "What? How am I at all like… her?"

Alice sighed. "For one, you don't call your own mother _her_. Repeat after me: Isabella Marie Swan Black.

"Why-"

"Just say it."

"Fine. Isabella Marie Swan Black," I mumbled.

"Good. And secondly… Bella hated that nickname, too." She laughed. "I remember the day… but that isn't important. What I'm trying to tell you is that even though you may have some negative feelings towards your mother, you have much reason to be grateful for her. She loved you, you know. Very much."

I was silent for a moment. "You miss her, don't you?" Alice gave me a sad smile.

"Truly, no. If Bella was still here, I wouldn't have my Edward. And I just couldn't bear that. But as a sister, yes. Bella was… always nice to have around."

"I want to see her, Alice. I mean, whether or not she's sleeping with my boyfriend, she is my mother. Whom I haven't been in contact with in 15 years."

Alice pursed he lips. "Well, you're going to have to talk with your father about that." She softened her expression as she looked at me. "But I'm sure he'll let you. After all, like you said…" She began to walk to the door, and then paused for a moment. "She is your mother."

After Alice had danced out the door, I returned to my head-under-the-pillow position and dreamt of a world where I lived in Florida, and had a family who ate a hearty dinner every night that consisted of many, many vegetables.

**Chapter Note: Okay, so this is my first fanfiction ****ever****, and I don't know how it turned out, so… please Read & Review! Positive or negative, I would really like some feedback. For more info, pictures, videos, and upcoming stories, please visit .. If you have any questions or concerns, please email me at . Thank you!**

**Love,**

**Daniella**


	2. Secrets

Edward's POV

"Nessie. Wake up. Em has been down here waiting for an hour." I barely whispered the words, but I knew that my daughter would hear them loud and clear.

"That's it, I'm going up there," Emmett growled. He flew up the stairs at an inhuman pace. Which made sense. Because, you know, the whole not-a-human-thing.

Milliseconds later, I heard Renesmee shriek, and then be consumed by a fit of giggles. "Fine, fine! I'll be down in a sec!" she said, still laughing. I heard a light _bump_ as Emmett jumped out the window.

Renesmee came running down the stairs. "Hey, dad," she said, grabbing an egg right off the pan and gobbling it down. Unlike the rest of us, Renesmee had no problems with human food.

I smiled. "Good morning, Renesmee," I said, lightly ruffling her curly bronze hair.

"Morning," she said. "Hey dad… what was your mom's name?" I looked up, surprised. "Why would you want to know that?"

"I don't know, I was just… interested." She hesitated. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Oh! Of course I'll tell you. I was just… surprised, that's all. You've never asked about my human life before." I smiled. "Her name was Elizabeth."

"Oh," she said. I started to suspect she was leading up to something.

"Do you ever miss her? You know, for a while, you don't, then all of the sudden, bam! You do?" She was definitely leading up to something.

"What do you want, Renesmee?" She took a big breath.

"!"

I stared at her. "Honestly, I didn't catch a word of that." She sighed. "I want to see Bella."

I drew back in shock. "Your… mother?" I choked out. But I saw the look of defeat of her face and regained my posture. "Well, honey, I think it would be fine if you went to see… Isabella. But, I'm not sure how she would feel about it." I paused, waiting to see if she would interrupt me. She didn't.

"You see, when your mother and I separated, we made an agreement. We thought that it would be safer if you stayed with us, a coven of fully grown vampires. If something dangerous were to happen, we would be able to protect you. She was very upset, though. She wanted you. So, she swore that she would never have any contact with this family again. That was many years ago… but remember, Isabella is a vampire, and she recalls things well." Renesmee's hopeful look returned, though.

"So _maybe _she wants to see me?"

"Yes…" I said. "But _maybe_ she doesn't. And we just don't know which one. Do you really want to take the chance?"

Her eyes lit up. "Well, let's find out!" She held up her finger before I could argue. "You could go ask her! Oh please, please, _please_, dad! You can just go to her house, ask her, and if she says yes, I can see my mom! Easy peasy!"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I can't just-"But seeing her innocent hope, I faltered.

"She needs a mother," I admitted to myself. Alice had been to preoccupied with other things, like _me,_ recently that she had not been fully filling that job. Although I wished she had, so we would not have to be in this situation.

"Fine. I'll go see your mother today."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you daddy!" She flung her arms around my neck and gave me a big kiss before skipping out the door.

I sighed. _You can do this, _I told myself. So I pulled out my phone, and dialed the number I hadn't dialed in 15 years.

…..

Bella's POV

_Ring! Ring!_

_Dear God, _I thought. _Who calls at this hour?_ I looked at the clock. It was 11:00. Well, whatever. Even if I was a vampire, I still liked to close my eyes for a couple hours.

I picked up the phone, fully expecting to silence it. Then I saw the ID.

I jumped up and automatically flipped it open. "H-hello? Who is this?" Like I didn't already know.

"Hello, Isabella. This is… Edward. Edward Cullen."

Even though I already knew this, to have it confirmed was dizzying.

"Um, hi, Edward. Nice to…um… talk to you again."

"You also. I was wondering… would it be okay if I- well, this sounds abrupt, but I need to speak with you. Would it be okay if I met you somewhere… or came over to your home… and spoke with you for a few minutes?"

I nearly passed out. "S-sure. You can c-come over. I mean, if you want to. You don't have to. I don't want to force you or anyth-"

"That would be great, B-. Isabella."

"Okay. I'll see you in… 5?"

"Definitely. Thank you." He sounded like he wanted to say something else, but decided he shouldn't. Or maybe I was just imagining things. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Great. Bye, Edward." He hung up.

Surprisingly, I didn't spend any time lying dumbfounded on the bed. Instead, I quickly put on my most… _helpful_ bra, a pair of form-fitting jeans, and my favorite halter top, then ran downstairs on a mission.

I found my husband sitting lazily at the table, drinking coffee, and reading the sports section.

"Jake!" I said, hurrying over to pull him out of his chair. "Morning, honey! Don't you have work? I think you have work. Don't you have that meeting about the thing that screws into the other thing today?"

I pushed him towards the door, even though he was struggling. Ah, the advantages of being a vampire.

"Whoa, Bells!"

"What?"

"I'm not leaving yet. I don't have to be at work for an hour. Why do you want me out of the house so fast?'

"Oh, I don't. I just…" I thought up a plausible (and also tempting) excuse.

"Your boss, what's-his-name, called. Something about a pro-"

"Promotion? Yes! I knew this would be my year. Gotta go, Bells!" He ran out of the door so quickly even I couldn't see him. Well, that was easy.

Once he was gone, I breathed a deep sigh of relief.

Now I could see Edward in peace.

I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach as I tried to put the some flowers in a vase, but then decided against it because my hand was shaking too much.

Then the doorbell rang.

I jumped out of my seat and flew towards the door. I could feel the nervous electricity dancing through my body.

I took a deep breath, then opened the door.

"_Edward."_


	3. Don't Trust Me

Jacob's POV

I was dumbfounded. Why would Bella lie to me?

I pressed farther ahead on my path.

I knew she was hiding something. But she distracted me with thoughts of a promotion.

Ah!

I kicked a tree in anger and started running.

I didn't actually know where I was going until I got there. As soon as I knocked on the Cullen's door, it was flung open by none other than Renesmee.

Before I even said anything, I took her into my arms and hungrily kissed her, picking her up and setting us down on the couch.

She tore her lips from mine.

"Wow. Um, hi, Jacob." I smiled.

"Hi, Nessie. Is this, uh, okay?" I said, more hesitantly. I didn't want to force her.

"Yeah. But what are you getting at?"

I gave her a sarcastic laugh. "What do you think?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I've never… done that before." But before I could interrupt, she held up her finger. "That doesn't mean I don't want to."

I smiled. "To the bed?" She nodded excitedly.

But before we laid down, I thought of something."Uh-oh, Nessie. Where's your dad?"

She continued kissing up and down my neck.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's over at Bella-"She looked up. "Oops."

She backed away as my face got redder and redder. "What did you say?"

"N-nothing. It's noth-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Bella's! He's over at B-Bella's!" She said, choking on her tears.

I stormed out the door as I began to phase.

"Wait! Jake! P-please don't go!" She said, blocking the door. I threw her to the side. And once I was fully changed, I gave a loud howl and ran out into the rain.

…

"Wow. I just… I can't believe it. After all these years…" I said.

"I know. I, too, was surprised.

Edward and I were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee (or at least I was. Even as a vampire, some things never change).

"Renesmee really wants to see you. And, if you don't mind me saying, I think it would be good for both of you."

I smiled. "I do, too."

Then I looked into his eyes. Oh, those eyes. Like warm pools of melty buttery-ness and joy. I want-

"Bella." He said, interrupting my thoughts. "Are you… all right?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Yeah. Just lost in your eyes." Then I realized what I had said. If I were human, my whole face would be flushed with red.

"I mean- I didn't-"

"That's fine," He said, chuckling.

I smiled shyly. "Sorry."

He sighed. "It's really nice to see you again, Bell-. Isabell-"

"Bella. Bella is fine."

He smiled. "Bella." He said it slowly, reintroducing the name to his mouth.

_Ring!_

"Oh. I'm sorry, that's me." I said, looking down at my phone. It was Jacob.

In a split-second decision, I pressed end.

"Not important," I said.

"Good. I was wondering. Would you like to go out with me tonight? As friends. It would be nice to… catch up."

I tried to seem blasé while I was screaming and dancing on the inside. "I'd… love to."

He looked at his watch. "Well, it is 8:00. Do you want to go now?"

I nodded, then we got up and after I grabbed my purse, headed towards the door.

Right before he left, he took my hand.

I couldn't help noticing how perfectly it fit into his.

…..

**Chapter Note: Thank you guys for all the reads. You're the best!**

**For cool stuff like pics, vids, and upcoming dates about my fanfics, check out ..**

**For any questions, please email me at .**

**Love,**

**Daniella**


	4. Kissin U

Bella's POV

"So Edward… how's your family?"

"They're fine. Well, mostly."

I looked up. "What happened?"

He sighed. "Jasper. He, um… well, he left the coven. He went with the Volturi. 10 years ago."

I gasped, startled. "Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry. Is Alice… is she all right?"

Edward grimaced. "I was hoping we wouldn't have to come to this so soon. You see, Alice and I are married."

I tried to ignore the huge blow that came to my heart. "That's… that's great. I'm really happy for you."

He raised his eyebrows at my tone, but responded, "Thank you." He sighed. "But we're hitting a rough spot. Lately, Alice has been too busy pampering me and, well, shopping, to pay much care to Renesmee. And, you know, she is 17. She needs a mother.

"Oh. Y-yeah. I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Then he brightened up. "Well, how are you and Jacob?"

I groaned. "Ditto. We've been fighting a lot lately. Like over the house. I want a wonderful one, but nothing has seemed fitting since the cottage…"

"Yes. The cottage is still thriving. We had to upgrade the nursery to a bedroom, but other than that, it is still the same."

"Do you think I could see it?" I said abruptly. I quickly backtracked. "I mean- if that's okay."

He smiled. "Of course. Are we done?"

I looked down at our untouched meals and nodded.

As we left, I looked around the restaurant and realized why I had recognized it.

I laughed. "Edward!"

"Yes?"

"This is where we had our first date."

….

"You still _have_ this?" I said, picking through the clothes in my old closet."

"I guess I figured that Renesmee would wear it someday." He laughed. "But she has the same fashion sense as you."

Smiling, I walked to the little peep-out window and stared at the sky just as I began to make out little white pinpricks starting to flutter down.

"Ugh!" I moaned. "Snow. I hate snow."

All of the sudden, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out the little hatch door into the open. Even though it seemed the snow had just begun to fall seconds ago, I could already feel it seeping through my clothes.

"No!" I said, even though it was almost warm to my skin.

He threw a snowball at me that landed right on my face.

"Edward!" I cried, and returned the favor. I ran over to him and toppled him down, laughing harder than I had in 15 years.

We rolled round and round and round fighting until we were just a big pile of slush. Then we lay there, and he chuckled as he picked a frozen leaf off my face and fixed my hair.

I looked at him. God, he was so dang _beautiful!_ His hair was lightly tousled with melting snowflakes, and it seemed as if his eyes were the things melting them.

And when those pools of gold caught my own eyes, I could see my emotions perfectly reflected in them. Laughter, and passion, and joy, and…

Love.

Before I could register what I was doing, I reached around his neck and pulled him closer for a kiss.

At first, he seemed surprised. But after a few moments, he relaxed to me and put his arms around my waist to pull me to him.

And there we lay, in the new snow, wrapped in each other's embrace.

After seconds, or minutes, or maybe days, we broke apart.

I saw contentment on his face, and I rested my head on his chest and sighed. "I love you." I said, the truth ringing as I spoke like morning bells.

I could hear him smile as he whispered the familiar words.

"As I love you."

**Chapter Note: I am so overwhelmed with the number of reads I have gotten. Thank you so much, you guys! Now I would like to turn over the favor. If you like my stories, you will definitely like those by Edwardsluver4ever and DiscoverMe101. Please check these guys out. Thanks!**

**Love, **

**Daniella**

**.com**


	5. Tears of Joy

Chapter 5

Jacob's POV

I burst into the house, trembling from my latest phase.

"Bella!" I yelled. "Bella, come down here _NOW!_"

Silence.

I stormed up the stairs and busted open the door to our bedroom.

"BELLA!"

But there was nobody there.

Confused, I trampled around the house, looking in bathrooms, corridors, little side closets, even cabinets.

Nothing.

Then it hit me. _Fuck,_ I thought. _She's still with Edward._

Furious, I stormed around my home with no direction. I started smashing windows and drawers with my bare fists, leaving bloody marks on the carpet.

Suddenly, I fell on my knees as long, dry sobs shook my body. And I failed to keep the inevitable thought out of my mind: _You're losing her._

I wailed and slammed aching hands on the floor. And slowly, my body inched down until I was sprawled out, drowning in the mocking sounds of _alone_ in the air.

…..

Bella's POV

I sighed. _ I don't deserve this, _I thought. To be so, profoundly, happy.

And while I was, let me remind you, cheating on my husband.

Bu that word felt wrong. Because what I was doing _wasn't_ wrong. It was so, amazingly, guiltily perfect.

I groaned, and Edward looked up quickly

"What's wrong, Bella?" I could see that worried look I knew so well creep onto his face.

"Why did we ever get divorced? What crazy _idea_ made us think it was what was right?"

He closed his eyes. "That exact question has been gnawing at my mind for 15 years."

"15 long years," I grumbled.

He wove his fingers into my hair and pulled my eyes up to his.

"But were together now. Right?" He said hopefully.

I nodded, then hesitated. "An affair?" The word didn't really fit this context, but it was the best I could come up with.

"For now," he said slowly. Then he brought my lips closer to meet his.

My mouth opened like a blossom to meet his intruding tongue as his hands moved down from my hair to hold my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I reached my legs around his hips and straddled him until I was sitting on his lap. He hungrily kissed up and down my neck as I moaned in pleasure. And when I began to grind against him, the memories came flooding back in vivid detail.

I heard Edward groan, and felt him get hard against my thigh. He looked up at me, and had question in his eyes.

I quickly nodded, and he promptly began to rip off my clothes, casting them away into the surrounding snow. I did the same to his.

As I felt my naked skin against his, a rush of energy and lust overcame me.

But before I could act on it, I felt Edward's kisses travel lower and lower on my body until his lips found my nipple. He lightly nibbled, and I arched my back in delight.

He moved down again until his head was on my stomach, caressing my every line with his tongue. Then I realized where he was heading next.

"Edward. Y-you don't have to." Every cell in my body denied it, but I spoke anyway.

He looked up, and smiled. "Oh, but I want to."

A few seconds later, he reached his destination. I whimpered as he lightly put his tongue at the edge of my folds and slowly tasted me.

He looked up. "Bella? Are you okay?"

"EDWARD!" I screeched. Then I calmed myself down. "Please don't stop. I'm fine."

He chuckled, and returned to my opening.

I arched my back to force his tongue in deeper, and he obliged. I could sense him sweeping over places inside me that I didn't even know existed.

I felt a coil of something burning inside me. Something extraordinary. I just had to get the end of it.

As he nibbled on my clit, and forced his tongue up and down inside me, I knew I was almost there.

I weaved my fingers into his hair and rocked my hips against his already glistening face. So close.

As he thrust his tongue one more hard time, I came. My back arched even more as I screamed unintelligible strings of words. I pulled the roots of his hair almost out of his head as I moaned.

Slowly, the feeling racking my body died down, leaving a sense of pure bliss in its wake. I brought his soaking face back up to mine, and lightly kissed his lips.

"Thank you," I murmured exhaustedly, hardly able to keep open my drooping eyelids.

He kissed me on the forehead and laid down by my side, taking my hand in his.

But I wasn't done yet.

I rolled until I was on top of him, and gently glided my hands down his body until I found his hard member.

Once I got a good hold on it, I began to slide his shaft back and forth. Then I swallowed, told myself _This is Edward, _and began to replace my hands with my mouth.

"Bella. Wait."

I quickly sat up, guiltily relieved for the interruption. After all, sex is sex. But a blow job… I wasn't ready for that yet.

"The thing is…" he said, hesitating. "I don't know if I can let you do that." He looked down. "I like to pleasure you. Hell, it's amazing that I get to have you. But to have you pleasure me… it just seems wrong. You shouldn't have to do that."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward. You've got it all backwards. I-"

He put a finger to my lips. "Not tonight."

I sighed (albeit gratefully). "Fine. But someday..." I caught his eyes, and he nodded. I smiled contentedly, and put my head on his chest. He held me so close, as if he were afraid to lose me again. I laughed to myself.

Like I would let that happen.


	6. Topics

Renesmee's POV

As soon as my alarm clock went off, my eyes popped open, and I went rushing downstairs.

"Da-ad!" I called, running over to the fridge and grabbing up some yogurt. It was weird that he wasn't making breakfast, but that wasn't going to stop me from eating.

After a couple seconds of no answer, I walked back upstairs and lightly knocked on his bedroom door. But there was nothing.

I really didn't want to walk in on him and Alice, but I had to talk to my dad, so I slowly turned that handle and went inside.

When I walked in, the bed was neatly made, and there was a note lying on it in my father's handwriting.

_Alice-_

_I'm gone on business. I will be back tonight. And ignore your visions, darling. I would never leave you._

_Much Love,_

_Edward_

I frowned. Why would he lie to Alice? He wasn't on business. Last time I saw him, he was-

Oh.

That explains the visions.

I tromped back downstairs looking for someone to talk to. I passed by Alice sitting on the couch, staring out at the gray, rainy morning.

"Hey, Alice!" I said, leaping over the edge of the couch. She continued to look out the window.

"Do you know where Edward is?"

She slowly raised her hand and pointed away from the house, towards the cottage and the meadow.

"O-kaaay," I said, shifting slightly away from her.

Suddenly, she put her head in her hands and began to cry.

"Oh! Alice! It's okay! All good!" I put my arms around her neck and patted her back, trying to comfort her.

"Jasper!" She cried between broken sobs. "Left! Now Edward… leaving. All leaving." She wailed and put her head back down.

"No, no, no! Alice, nobody's leaving. Don't worry, don't worry! I'm here." My words seemed to have no effect, though. Alice burrowed her head even deeper, with no sign of ever coming out.

When my phone rang, I hastily took it as an excuse to leave.

"Hey, Jacob," I whispered.

"Hey. Can you meet me at the school in 10?"

"Um, sure. It's nice to… to talk to you."

He hung up.

I was ticked off, but I really wanted to see Jake, so I walked over to Alice to tell her I was going.

"Alice? Hey, I'm gonna go meet Jacob at the school. If you need me, just call, and I'll come back right away. Okay?"

When she didn't respond, I just kissed her on the forehead and ran out into the rain.

…

Edward's POV

As we lay with our backs against the beating sun, I realized she wasn't moving. "Bella? Hello?"

But she didn't make a sound.

I sighed. If there was any vampire that could sleep the day away, or at least pass out, it would be Bella.

I laid back into the pillows and brought her head deeper into my chest.

It was a beautiful thing, feeling how every curve of her body fit into mine. I wasn't sure if I would ever let her out of this bed. And leaving the house was out of the question.

I wouldn't let her slip away again.

All those years ago… In her defense, it wasn't really her fault. She just reacted to what she saw.

Or what she _thought _she saw…

**14 years and 194 days earlier**

"**Bella. My darling. It is not what it looks like."**

"**Edward, I don't give a **_**fuck**_** what it looks like! **_**I **_**know what it is! You're sleeping with your fucking sister!"**

"**Bella, please," I pleaded. "Don't do this."**

"**We didn't!" Alice sobbed, staggering towards my wife. "We were talking… and I fell… and you walked in."**

"**Sure," Bella snarled. "And he just **_**happened**_** to be grinding you. Because, Lord knows, **_**that's**_** gonna get you off him!"**

"**Bella," I said, laying my hand on her shaking shoulder, only to be shrugged off. "I love you. I would never try to hurt you. And I would never ****cheat**** on you! Please. Just trust me."**

**But the anger was gone from her eyes, replaced with a cold, deadening sadness.**

**She shook her head. "Maybe it's for the best. I hope you two are happy together."**

**She walked over, and hesitated before lightly kissing me.**

**And I stood totally still, forever frozen with grief as she walked out the door.**

…**..**

"Edward? Edward, are you okay?"

I snapped up as Bella woke me from my flashback, and relaxed once I saw her lying next to me.

I sighed, and laid my head on her chest.

"Okay…," She said, bemused by this new arrangement. But she began to comb her fingers through my hair all the same.

"Please don't leave me." I said, my voice shaking with angst.

She brought my face up to her own.

"I promise."

I sighed. "How will this work, Bella?"

She shrugged. "We call each other; we sneak out and meet up. Simple as that."

"Forever?"

Her face fell. "No. Eventually… we'll tell them. Slowly break it off. But for now… that sounds like a good plan to me."

She rolled over to look at the clock and groaned. "Shit!" She muttered as she hopped out of bed and began to throw on her clothes.

I sat up. "What's wrong?"

She gave me a guilty smile. "No matter how fake married life may be, it always catches up to you. Jake has a dentist's appointment, and it's my turn to pay."

I sighed, and stood up to hug her goodbye. She burrowed her head into my neck, smelling me one more time.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" I said.

She nodded, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss me.

Then I remembered something.

"Hey, Bella. Do you have any… you know… memories? From last night?"

She smiled seductively and laughed. "Maybe I'll show you next time." Then she hurried out the door.

I stood there for a moment, then walked out and stood on the balcony.

Overcome with emotion, I could only think of one word.

"YES!"

…


	7. Hello, Goodbye

Jacobs POV

I saw Renesmee approaching through the fog, with a joy on her face that would soon be gone.

I kicked my car into action, and pulled in closer to her. The minute I hopped out, she sprang onto me for a big hug.

"JakeJakeJake! I'm so happy to see you!"

I almost disintegrated my resolve right then and there. Because I'd rather die than hurt my Renesmee.

But this was good. We needed a break. I just didn't know if I could tell her.

_Man up,_ I told myself. _Do this. For Renesmee._

"I called you here to break up with you," I blurted out.

She stood very still for a moment. Then she, very slowly, removed her hands from around my neck and stared up at me with lifeless eyes.

I took her silence as a chance to explain myself.

"Listen, this whole double-life thing isn't working out for me, and it's obviously hurting you. I say we just take a break… and see how things pan out without each other."

Suddenly, she threw her lips onto mine.

They moved back and forth forcefully, trying to get a response. But I wouldn't hurt her more. So I just shut myself down until she was finished and gave up.

I opened my eyes to see fury on her face, and knew what was going to happen before it did. She punched me with all her might, and I didn't try to stop her. But I'd forgotten how strong she was, and my hand flew up to my throbbing jaw once her fist retracted.

She spit in my face. "That's what you get for playing with my heart! Just using me, then throwing me to the side so you can play fucking _house_ with my mother!"

I stayed silent. She had every right to hate me. Hell, I hated myself. So I relished every slap in the face I got from her words.

"I hate you! I hate you, Jacob! And when you come to your senses, and realize that I am the _only_ woman who will ever understand you, don't come crawling back to me! Because I never want to see your fucking face again!" She was crying now, but I knew if I tried to comfort her, I would get another punch.

"And I love you, Jacob. I love you so, so much," she murmured, obviously confused.

I was willing to risk it. I slowly put my arms around her neck and pulled her close.

We stood there for a moment, then broke apart.

Renesmee smiled sadly as she as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Sorry. That was out of line." She sighed. "Bella must be really great."

I opened my mouth to respond, but she put a finger to my lips. "It's okay."

She looked at me wistfully. "I guess I should go now."

She began to turn around, then swiveled back and swiftly slapped me.

"I deserved that," I admitted.

She nodded and slowly walked away.

My legs failed me as I fell on my face, feeling the gravel scratch the skin on my knees.

I brought my fingers up to my eyes, and realized I was crying.

_I love you too, Renesmee._

…..

Bella's POV

When my husband walked through the front door, I danced towards him and put on the most innocent smile I could.

"Hi, Jake! How are ya?"

"Whatever, Bella."

I frowned. What was wrong with him?

"Are you okay?"

He scowled up at me. "No, Bella. I'm not. Thanks to you, I had to break up with Renesmee."

"I'm sorry, but how exactly is that my fault?"

He moved closer until his face was centimeters from mine.

"Bitch," He whispered. Then he took my head in his hands and kissed me.

My lips responded automatically to the taste of his. Then I realized what I was doing, and staggered backwards.

"Wha-. What happened to being angry?" I stammered.

He grinned his cocky grin. He lurched over and kissed me again, a long, desperate, hungry kiss. Of the French variety.

Now, what happened that morning (and afternoon, too!), I really can't explain. Because the only thing I can think of… it can't be true.

Because there is no way that I am still in love with Jacob Black.

…..

2 Weeks Later

I looked at the little box.

_This is silly, Bella_, I told myself. _Impossible._

But I took out the stick anyway.

I figured just about any fluid in my body would work, so I spit down, right on the tip.

I knew it was seconds before the thing dissolved, so I looked hard.

_Please, no, _I murmured. _Please._

A little pink plus sign appeared as the test fizzed down and disappeared.


	8. Confessions

Edward's POV

I swiftly picked up the phone when it rang, hearing Bella's voice on the other end.

"Hello," I whispered, walking briskly out of earshot.

"Hey, Edward," she said weakly. She sounded down.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," she said hastily. "It's just… can you come over? We need to talk."

My breath caught as my mind flooded with horrifying possibilities.

"What did I do, Bella? I'm so, so, sorry. Did I hurt you?"

She laughed wearily. "No, Edward. It's not your fault. Just… please come over."

Then she hung up.

I slowly removed the phone from my ear.

_What did I do wrong?_

Whatever it was, I was going to find out. I grabbed my jacket and ran into the rain.

…..

Bella's POV

I paced back and forth, kneading my hands together.

_What can I do?_

My hands flew up to my stomach as I felt a little _bump_, and my eyes softened.

I couldn't kill it. My baby… my baby.

I groaned, and resumed pacing.

My baby. And Jacob's baby! A new flood of worries arose in my mind.

Was there any chance now that I could have a life with Edward? He would hate me. We had everything planned out, and I succumbed to my lust, and a forbidden love.

An irrational love!

I was happy with Edward. The happiest I had ever been.

So why did my breath quicken every time I thought of Jacob?

It was like I was 17 all over again.

The doorknob turned, and I started freaking out. What was I going to say? I wasn't ready!

I put on my biggest smile as Edward hurried in. He picked me up and held me close.

"Bella. I'm so sorry. Wha-"

He abruptly let go of me and crouched into his hunting stance. I swiveled around and circled. But there was nothing.

I looked back at him. "Edward. What's wrong?"

He frowned, and sniffed the air. "I hear another voice. Thoughts. It sounds like its coming form-" He froze.

I held my breath. Oh, God, no.

He slowly walked towards me and traced my stomach with his pinkie.

Then a smile broke out on his face, and he joyfully kissed me.

Once he was done, I looked up in surprise. "You're _happy?_"

He looked down at me, grinning uncontrollably. "Of course, Bella." He kissed me again. "Another child… a blessing! But how is it possible?"

Then I realized what he meant, what he thought, and the cries begun to take over.

"EdwardI'msosorrybutit'snotyours!" I sobbed out, taking in long, shaking breaths.

He laughed. "Darling, speak clearer."

I looked up at him, sniffing. "It's not yours, Edward. It's Jacob's."

He staggered backwards, dropping my eyes.

"What?" His lovely gold orbs seemed to harden into a gray, molten stare.

I gulped. Then it all came pouring out.

"Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry. I just… he came home, and he looked so sad. When he kissed me, I just couldn't help it. I love you, Edward, I do, more than I love him. But I still feel for him… and I just did it. I added up the signs, and I took a test. I guess something about werewolf sperm just clicked, and bad-a-boom, I'm preggo!"

I looked up hopefully. He had forgiven me for everything before. Please, just one more time…

But he shook his head. "Bella…"

He looked up, and I saw fury on his face. Directed at _me_.

"I thought we were going to try to make this WORK!" He yelled, holding his face I his hands. "You can't have both of us! You have to choose one, Bella!"

I resumed my dry, broken sobs. "But I love you both _so much_, Edward. I just can't help it. Maybe-"

"No, Bella. You can't _have_ everything. It just doesn't work that way. You have to stop acting like a spoiled brat!" he lashed out.

I fell backwards. Whoa. Edward had _never_ spoken like that to me before. Even he seemed shocked by his words.

"Fine then!" I yelled. "Be that way!"

I grabbed his shirt sleeve and dragged him out the door.

All the while, my mind was screaming, _"Bella? What are you doing? Why are you giving up the __best__ thing that has ever happened to you?"_

Once he was on the doorstep, I looked straight in his eyes and hissed, "I am _not_ a spoiled brat."

Then I shut the door.

_My heart (theoretically) stayed beating._

_But that was the moment where my soul burrowed in a corner and died._

…..

**Chapter Note: Don't worry; this isn't the end, just a little cliffhanger for ya! I hope you are enjoying it!**

**Again, thank you guys ****so**** much for the reads! You guys really are my inspiration.**

**Please R&R! If I get enough requests for a certain thing in my story, I might just put it in there!**

**Love, **

**Daniella**

…


	9. Cross My Heart

_One Year Later_

Bella's POV

"_Waaaa!"_

I rolled over and plucked Jake on the back. He looked up at me in annoyance. "What?"

"Can you go get Ryan?" I asked, my voice drenched in fatigue.

"No. Go away. I'm sleeping."

I groaned and pulled Jacob's face up to meet mine.

"I got him all last night. And the night before. C'mon, Jake. He's your son, too."

He rolled back over. "I don't care. Good night."

I slapped the top of his head. "God, I can't believe I'm still married to you! I'm practically a single mom, anyway! And, lord knows, this kid is the only reason were still together."

Ryan started to cry louder at the sound of our raising voices.

"Why don't you just divorce me, then? Please, Bella, do! I don't care anymore. Actually, for your information, I've got a date tomorrow!"

I tried not to let this faze me as I pushed forward.

"Whatever," I said, snorting. "Like I care. And, you know what? Maybe I will divorce you!"

His face went pale for a second; then he regained his posture and quickly threw a few pieces of clothing into the suitcase he had handily lying by his bed.

"Bye, Bella. Hope you have a nice life!" He yelled before storming out the door.

I sat there for a second. And after taking ten deep breaths so that I would _not_ run out the door and kill him, I slowly walked over to my son's room and sang him to sleep.

….

Jacob's POV

I tried (and failed) to ignore the butterflies in my stomach as I walked up the street to _La Casa de Nada,_ the only Mexican restaurant in all of Forks. I was really happy that Malia liked it, too.

_Renesmee loved Mexican food._

I shoved my hands deeper into my pockets and began to walk faster.

Once I got to the front door of the restaurant, I hesitated. Was this a good idea?

The doorman waiting inside opened the door and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you coming in?"

I hastily nodded and hurried inside, walking over to the place where we had agreed to meet.

But I stopped in my tracks when I saw a familiar dace.

Renesmee.

I quickly ducked behind an empty barstool and looked through the cracks.

There was no denying it. That was her.

Suddenly, she stood up and discreetly sniffed the air. Her eyes lit up, and she began to walk towards me.

I groaned. What if Malia saw us together?

Speaking of which, where _was_ Malia?

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a light _tap_ on my shoulder. I looked up to see Nessie staring down at me.

"Hey," she mouthed as I slowly stood up from my crouch.

And I just knew.

There was no Malia. Only Nessie. Always Nessie.

My Nessie.

I nodded my head towards a nearby table, and she let out her held breath and smiled.

Once we had sat down, we just stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes until we could spark up the nerve to speak.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Wanna start over?"

She laughed that light laugh I loved so much.

"I'd like that."

That was not near the end of our story. But it was a landmark. Oh, it was a landmark indeed.

…..

Renesmee's POV

Joy.

That was the only word that could form a remembrance in my brain as, Jacob and I, hand in hand, walked down the dimly lit street to my home.

Oh, I had protested. I was ready to head over to his place and get it on right there and then, but Jake was traditional.

If you call no-sex-before-marriage traditional.

Which I don't.

And once we got to my doorstep, I could finally look up at his gorgeous face and realize he was _mine._

He was obviously thinking the same thing, because at that moment, he got down on one knee and pulled a little black box out of his pocket.

"Jake-What are you-"

He signaled for me to be quiet, then cleared his throat.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

I suppressed a gasp and smiled a smile of pure love and ecstasy.

"No."

He looked up in surprise. "What?"

I pulled him back up to my face and grinned knowingly.

"No, I will not just _marry_ you. But… I will unite with you. I will be yours forever and ever. I will always love and care for you. That, I think, is much more than just _marrying_ you."

He laughed and brought my face to his chest. "That sounds good to me."

And you know what? It sounded perfectly fine to me, too.

…


	10. Airplanes

Bella's POV

I fell back onto the bed and buried my face into the puffy white pillows.

I speculated whether or not taking antidepressants would be a good idea. It would probably dissolve before it could render any effect. But I could really use some pepping up right now.

What would I have done, back when I had friends? Back before I had pushed everybody away from me and out of my life?

I would have gone to Angela, or Jessica, or… Alice. It hurt just to remember how close we had been. Best friends. But would she even look at me now?

_You could try,_ the little voice in my head that I would gratefully stamp out said. _There's no harm in trying._

But there _was._ What if she rejected me? I just didn't know if I could handle any more cold shoulders from the Cullens.

But I slowly picked up the phone and clicked on _Contacts_ anyway.

Alice was at the very top of the list, one of the few numbers I had kept after becoming a vampire.

I hesitated before pressing the green button. After two much-too-quick rings, I heard a shaking voice pick up.

"H-hello?"

Wait. That wasn't Alice.

"Um… I think I have the wrong number. Sorry. I'll just-"

"Bella? Is that you?" the woman asked.

"Uh, yeah. Who is this?" I asked, growing wary.

"It's Rosalie. Why-why are you calling here? What do you want?" She said her voice hardening.

"I was… well, I was wondering if I could, um, talk to Alice. But if this isn't a good time, I can-"

But I heard another burst of sorrow on the other end.

"Rosalie? I can call back la-"

"No!" She suddenly screeched. "It's your fault! You must know!"

Now I was freaked out. What did I do?

And where was Alice?

"Last night!" Rosalie screamed into the phone, only to be interrupted by another string of sobs making their way up. "Gone! Your fault! I-Italy, of all places!"

I knew what that meant. But it couldn't be. What did the Volturi have to do with Alice- oh no.

She saved Renesmee. And by saving Nessie, oh god, she _humiliated_ the Volturi!

And the Volturi do _not_ like being proven wrong.

At that moment, I knew what I had to do to set this right. To save Alice, _my _Alice, my sister. I didn't even bother to hang up the phone before I threw it on the bed, grabbed my coat and ran out the door.

…

Edward's POV

The sound of Rosalie's cries led me downstairs to the couch she was lying on.

"Rose! Is everything all tight?" I asked, running over to put her head in my lap and check her temperature.

"Edward!" She said, struggling away from my grasp. "You know I'm not sick."

I sighed. "Then why are you blubbering all over Esme's favorite, and may I say, _expensive,_ couch?"

She looked up at me with sad, sad eyes. "You know." She frowned. "I don't know why I am so shaken about this. I was actually doing _better _today, until stupid Bella call-"She looked up, realizing what she had said.

Her lip curled. "Oops."

My grasp upon Rosalie's arms hardened and I fixate my gaze on her eyes, making it impossible for her to look away.

"Where is the phone?" I said, calmly and much more rationally than I felt.

Trembling, she picked it up off the floor and handed it to me.

Flipping it open, I had my confirmation. "What did she say?"

"She, um… she wanted to talk to Alice. But I kind of yelled at her, and told her that It- oh. Oh no."

I quickly looked up. "What?"

"Bella-she must have thought Alice was kidnapped. She said-oh, Edward! She's going to the Volturi!"

When I tried to jump off the couch, Rosalie grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Edward, you can't go to Italy. It's _in Europe._"

"That's what airplanes are for," I told her angrily.

"But-Edward-she's not worth it. She's going to fight them! I can't let you get caught up in that."

"Rosalie." I said my voice straining. "I love her. I always have, and I always will. I realize that now. I need her. You have to let me go."

"But Edward!"

"They'll KILL HER!" I bellowed. "I cannot let that happen."

She shrunk back. "Fine," she spat out. "But don't bring your bloody carcass back here when it's over! You'll find no pity from me!"

"I don't want your pity," I snarled.

Then I turned on my heel, and in seconds, I was halfway to the airport.

…..

**Chapter Note:**** I have decided that this story is going to be 13 chapters. But, I am going to have a special 14th chapter for explanation and question answering. So, if you have any questions, please write a review or PM me, and I might answer it in that chapter!**

**Thanks!**

**Love,**

**Daniella**


	11. Check Yes Juliet

Edward's POV

I stopped wringing my hands for a moment to look out the window anxiously.

_We should be there already. Shouldn't we?_

I lightly tapped the dozing man next to me.

"Do you know if we are almost there?"

The man looked annoyed. "How would I know?" Then he resumed his sleep.

I was procrastinating. Thinking about how to get to Bella. But what was I going to do once I saw her? And… them?

I couldn't win against the Volturi. Not alone. And I didn't know whether Bella would be in any condition to help me fight.

Oh, God. What was I getting myself into?

…..

I frowned as I saw the large crowd after getting out of the taxi. Why were all these people here? Was there an event?

As I attempted to push my way through without someone noticing my strength, I saw an old woman sitting peacefully on a nearby bench, watching the ruckus.

"Excuse me, Ms.?"

She looked at me, confused.

Oh. Italian.

"Scusilo? Parlate italiano?"

She nodded, and, raising her eyebrows, indicated towards the crowd with her head. "Confuso?"

"Si. Sapete… che cosa sta accendendo?"

She looked up gravely. "Aver bisongo di qualcosa?"

I did need to know. Because I had a strange, creeping feeling it had something to do with Bella.

"Si."

She sighed, and suddenly, her eyeballs rolled backwards in her head, and she took a long, staggered breath.

"Quei pallidi."

_The pale ones._

"Si sono rivelati."

_They have revealed themselves._

"Combatteranno alla morte,"

_They will fight to the death,_

"Per semprenascondere la loro fortuna segreta,"

_To forever hide their secret fortune,_

"A coloro che cerca di unmaske."

_To those who seek to unmask it._

"Quello bello,"

_The beautiful one,_

"Con la sor le avversascnitta sulla sua fronte,"

_With doom written upon her brow,_

"Monira per lei amava uno!"

_Will die for her loved one!_

She abruptly caught off and looked up at me, resuming her calm expression.

"Scusilo?"

Staring into her eyes, I staggered backwards.

"Come ti chiami?"

She smiled. "Lorenza."

I closed my eyes. "Profetessa?"

She frowned, then gasped as her vision told her what I really was.

I lightly touched her wrist, but had enough force to keep her next to me.

But she didn't struggle away. "Il bello. Lei e il vostro?"

_The beautiful one. She is yours?_

"Si," I said, and she took a short nod. "Allora io ti aiutero."

_Then I will help you._

I took her hand, and pulled her up. Then we went rushing into the abyss.

…..

Edward's POV

When I saw her, it was like a fatal stab to my silent heart.

She was lying on the ground, cowering and covering her head with her hands while Jane, smirking, walked closer to her. As she attempted to put up her force field, there was just a glimmer, which quickly faded out.

"Please!" Bella pleaded. "Please, just kill me quickly!"

That was it. I broke free of the swallowing crowds and ran at an inhuman speed towards her, picking her up and holding her to me.

She looked up, her eyes glazed in amazement.

"It was that fast?" She whispered. "Wow… I didn't feel anything." Then she frowned, and gasped.

"Oh, no, Edward! You can't be dead, too! You just can't be!"

Bella couldn't see the Volturi, but I could. They were behind her, sniggering as they straightened up to pounce again.

"Bella," I said low and urgently. "You're not dead. And we _need_ to get you out of here."

At that moment, Alec lunged.

Luckily, though, I heard him coming, and pulled us out of the way. Then, I held up my hands of surrender towards the Volturi.

"Stop! We do no harm."

The tight group parted as Aro walked through with fury on his face.

"This woman has threatened the existence of our kind! She forced us to reveal ourselves in front of these hundreds of mortals! Now, they all must die. Including," he said, pointing at Bella, "her."

"No," I pleaded. "It was a misunderstanding. Bella here… she thought Alice had been kidnapped. She wanted to save her because she felt responsible for the deed. Even thought there was no saving to be done."

Suddenly, a little lady ran through to the opening, followed by a much larger young man.

Alice and Jasper.

"Aro," Alice said lightly. "He speaks the truth." After showing the vampire her vision, he nodded.

"I see," he said, and sighed. "There has been a very grave misunderstanding. We, therefore, will let you go. But…" he said, looking straight into my eyes. "You must understand that you cannot come back."

I briskly nodded, and picked up Bella, seeing that she was too weak to walk.

I turned and looked at Alice and Jasper.

"Coming?" I said hopefully.

Alice sadly shook her head. "This is goodbye."

I sighed, and, with little Lorenza at my side, ran off into the horizon.

…

Bella's POV

When I decided to open my eyes, we were in a beautiful hotel room in what I sensed to be West Italy.

I was lying on a lightly patterned country home bed, and the most beautiful person in the whole world was right next to me.

"Edward?" I whispered, wanting to make sure I wasn't imagining things.

He smiled, and nodded, holding my pale hands in his.

"Thank you," I said, afraid speaking my mind would be out of line.

"I love you," he simply responded.

Then he, very gently, kissed me.

For the first time in history, when I was kissing Edward, I didn't try to jump on top of him.

Instead, I was happy, perfectly fulfilled.

I felt a slight movement on the fourth finger of my left hand, and I looked down, smiling.

"Yes. Of course I will."

…..

**Chapter Note:**** Next chapter is the last (except of the epilogue, which will be the 13****th****.) After that, though, I will have a special explanatory chapter for all the questions I have been getting. So, if you have any inquiries, please review or PM me! Thanks!**

_**Please R&R.**_

**Love,**

**Daniella**


	12. Forever and Always

Renesmee's POV

The wedding was beautiful.

We were sitting in the meadow right near my home. At this time of year, it was usually cold and covered in frost.

But it seemed as if the field had opened up its arms today and presented us with fields of green and purple and gold and red.

Bella was beautiful, as expected. Her dress seemed to have been made for her, her neckline just dancing below her collarbone and her train seeming to evaporate into the lightly dusted greenery. And Edward was to die for in his loose-fitting beige tux.

I hadn't spoken to them yet, though. I just couldn't seem to pluck up the courage.

I fingered my protruding stomach as I thought. How would she react to a grandchild? Hell, how would she react to _me? _I wasn't the little toddler I had been 15 years ago.

Not even close.

Jacob came over and lightly touched my arm. "Thinking 'bout the little tyke?"

I smiled. "Guess you weren't that traditional after all."

He grinned, then sighed. "All rightie. It's time to get this over with." He pulled me up and started to drag me in the direction of my parents.

"Jake- no! I'm not ready!"

He looked down at me seriously. "You are. I believe in you."

Once we approached the table, we looked at each other for a few long moments. Mom and Dad on one side, and Jake and I on the other.

Finally, Bella jumped up and flung herself onto me in a large embrace. "Oh, Nessie!"

And as she held me, I didn't say a word.

I didn't need to.

I had a lifetime for that.

…..

**Chapter Note: Stay tuned for the epilogue! **

**Love,**

**Daniella**


	13. Epilogue

Jacob and Renesmee

5 months later, Renesmee gave birth to Sarah Bella Cullen-Black, who they named after Jacob's mother.

Nessie and Jake planned to get married on May 7, 2011.

They were postponed; Sarah was born during the precession.

Instead, they ended up having a small ceremony at Forks Local Hospital.

In January, 2012, Jake, Nessie, and Sarah moved to Brooklyn, New York. To avoid any complications with the carnivorous Empire Clan (you wondered what all those murders were about, didn't ya!), they chose to stay in the big borough, away from the Clan headquarters in the South Bronx.

If you live there, maybe you know them.

Maybe you don't.

Alice and Jasper

Alice and Jasper were reunited when Alice went to the Volturi. Jasper liked it, for he didn't have to restrain his thirst, and Alice loved Jasper, so there they stayed.

Forever more.

Or did they…

Ryan Black

Bella and Jacob came to a decision that it would be extremely awkward if Bella continued to raise a baby with her son-in-law. Therefore, they decided to give him up for adoption. Ryan was adopted by a young woman who lived across the country. This way, the three would never have to meet again. Unfortunately, it didn't work out that way…

Bella and Edward

Is there any more to say? They were joyful. Extremely joyful.

Actually, at this moment, they are contemplating something. It is time for the clan to move. And when they vote, the outcome will be decided.

The Cullen's are going to New York City.

Bella's POV

But that, my friends, is another story entirely.

Although, hey, who knows. At the rate I'm going…

Maybe I'll have a shot at telling it one day.

THE END

**A/N: Oh, silly me. Did I put that? Of course it's not the end. To find out what will happen between Bella and Edward, the Empire Clan, Alice and Jasper, Jacob, Nessie, and Sarah, and, of course, baby Ryan, check out Just Lost In Your Eyes 2: The Big City. You can find it on my profile.**

**Thanks, honeybuns!**

**Love, Daniella**


	14. Just Lost In Your Eyes 2!

Hey everybody! So, sitting here on a drowsy Monday afternoon, I got an idea. At the end of this story, I concluded by saying that the Cullens and the Blacks were going to New York City. So, I figured, why not expand on that!

Which brings me to my point. I have decided to start the sequel that I have long deliberated to _Just Lost In Your Eyes. _ It is set to be called _Just Lost In Your Eyes 2: The Big City_. I plan to update this story once a week. If I am delayed because of schoolwork, I sincerely apologize. Here is the summary to this story:

_Sequel to Just Lost In Your Eyes. The Cullens and Blacks are now living in NYC, and are happy to have a fresh start. But with the threatening Empire Clan looming near, and their small-town ways with them, they have no idea what they're getting into._

For more info on the story, or if you have any questions or concerns, please PM me, or email me. My email is megrace98, (don't worry, not my age. It's the year my niece was born.) and it's a Gmail account.

So, I hope you read it! You can find the story on my profile just as soon as I post it, which will probably be in about an hour or two.

Thank you! Mwah!

Love,

Daniella

P.S. Do you think I could start signing Danny?


End file.
